everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Candy Wickens
Candy Wickens is a 2014 introduced all around character that is attending Ever After High. She is the successor of Lucignolo, in english Candlewick, from the story The Adventures of Pinocchio by Carlo Collidi. She sides with the Rebels, refusing to give into death. Character Personality Candy is very self conscious about who she meets and talks to, because she can be easily manipulated. She is smarter than given credit for, thus left ignorant. She is destined to be the next Candlewick, the child to lure Pinocchio's successor to Toyland and end up being turned into a donkey and sold to a farmer until being worked to death. She is in a submissive state, often giving into situations she never wanted to be in. Like Cedar, Candy is truthful (sometimes), but simply because she wants to be. She also has necrophobia, the fear of anything having to do with death. So simply from that, its determined that her destiny isnt something she wants. Disliking the thought of being alone, Candy tends to stick onto a few people at a time so she wont go into a depressed state. Yet somehow she can be independent when needed. She is also sarcastic a lot of times, often getting her into trouble. Her ego isnt big, and doesnt see herself as anything special. She spends a lot of her time pranking other students, simply because of the way she was raised into believing that it was okay. Like other shapeshifting students, Candy can turn into her destined animal; a donkey. But only at the moment she turns into the beast of burden while stubborn and/or stressed out. Candy can be a bit ignorant and seem like she doesnt care when people tell her about their problems. She would really rather read a book. Appearance Candy has brown hair at different shades, and blue-green eyes. Her skin is olive-tanned. Interests Candy is a fan of a few bands. When she is not listening to music, Candy spends a lot of her time outside in the Enchanted Forest with some other animals. Her favorite animal is rabbits. She likes to sit in trees a lot, running into familiar faces like Kitty Cheshire or Sparrow Hood. Her favorite food is carrots with hummus. Fairytale- The Adventures of Pinocchio Summary The Adventures of Pinocchio is the story of Pinocchio, a puppet granted life by the Fairy with Turquoise Hair. He goes on adventures and often gets into mischeif and trouble in hopes he will become a real boy. How does Candy come into it Candy is the successor of Candlewick, so she must play the part as the one who pressures the next Pinocchio to go to the Land of Toys for 5 months before ending up being turned into a donkey and sold to a farmer, ending up being worked to death. Relationships Family Candy had never met Candlewick, so he seems like a stranger for her. She still prefers not to talk much about him, though. Since she still gets a little sensitive on the subject. Romance Candy doesn't necessarily have any interest in anyone, but is aware of her friend Calista's romantic feelings of her. At the True Hearts Day dance she had to tell her that her feelings for her arent mutual. Pet Candy has a male rabbit named Patches, who is in a calico variety of colors. She found Patches in the Enchanted Forest. Patches is known for sneaking into Candy's book bag into the school or appearing on her shoulder out of no where. Friends She does not have many friends, only a few that xe could name at the very moment. Her childhood friend is Calista Gilded, daughter of Queen Marigold from King Midas and the Golden Touch. Candy appreciates that Cali has been her friend for so many years, even though Cali is not really that understanding of Candy. Abigail Thief is a familiar face and a good friend in Candy's eyes, being one of the only friends she has. She usually spends a lot of time with this thief, used to her company. Candy seems to be really close to her, since she gets sad when Abigail has to leave her for any reason. Calli Latrans is another attitudious spark that Candy can relate to. They both have the love to play pranks on other students, and both have a disliking for some of their teachers. Candy would be a bit intimidated by Calli since Candy is normally intimidated by predatorous fairytales, especially those who go by their animal instinct. Beside her minor fears, she finds Calli an interesting individual and enjoys her inner spark and attitude, and also a person to be around. Quotes TBA Outfits Basic Legacy Day TBA Getting Fairest TBA School Schedule 'First Semester' Throneroom: 'Poppa Bear '''1st Period: '''Art Class-ic with Card '''2nd Period: '''Cooking Class-ics with Momma Bear '''3rd Period: '''Science and Sorcery with Prof. Rumpelstiltskin '''4th Period: '''Grimmnastics with Gingerbreadman '''5th Period: '''Story-telling 101 with Jack B. Nimble '''6th Period: '''Muse-ic with Pied Piper '''After School: '''Tutoring 'Second Semester '''Throneroom: '''Poppa Bear '''1st Period: '''Muse-ic with Pied Piper '''2nd Period: '''Science and Sorcery with Prof. Rumpelsitltskin '''3rd Period: '''Art Classi-ics with Card '''4th Period: '''Grimmnastics with Gingerbreadman '''5th Period: '''Story-telling 101 with Jack B. Nimble '''6th Period: '''Cooking Class-ics with Momma Bear '''After School: '''Nothing Category:Rebels Category:Characters Category:Equines Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Mishachu Tubby's OCS Category:Pinocchio Category:Animal parent Category:AlmightySmolest's OCs